Brago's Match
by EvilShadowMamodo
Summary: Brago's Match has finally come and his name is Marion the mamodo of Magic attribute from the Wizard tribe what chaos will ensue between the two friend like enemy. attempt humor I'm sorry if it's horrible this is my first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Brago's Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gash Bell so please don't hurt me.**

**Note: This is my first time and its yaoi, I'm so sorry.**

**Summary: Is it really true that Brago finally found his match and his name is Marion the Mamodo of Magic, Brago's Childhood friend like enemy... he can equal Brago in combat, his book is far different than the others, Zatch has a new friend, and his partner Leon McGregor, sherry's 2****nd**** childhood friend, what chaos will ensue between Brago and Marion. And what is this Darkness lurking at every corner of the shadows.**

**Pairings: Brago X OC**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Chapter 1: Childhood Friends**

Its warm day in France Kyomaro and the others are visiting Sherry in her manor, while they are visiting they did have much fun and while they are having fun they are not expecting another visitor.

"Are you sure this is the right place Leon?" a dark haired mamodo asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes this is the right place Marion, Sheesh." Leon said.

"Why are we here anyways Leon?" Marion asked.

"One: you're so uptight fighting other mamodos, and Two: You need to loosen up." Leon Smiled at him goofily.

"Like the one you did at your dad's mall? Run around and scream like a lunatic yelling 'LOOK AT ME I'M PRETTY!' like that?" Marion asked.

Leon blushed hearing that one.

"Hey! I was drunk back then!" Leon said.

"Yeah, Too early to be drunk." Marion said mockingly.

"Knock it off Marion." Leon said.

Marion scoffed at Leon.

"Just get on with the visitation, Moses." He sneered.

"Oh I'll get you where you least expected." Leon said.

"You're a hundred years too early to do that pup." Marion said.

As Leon push the doorbell.

"Yes?" Albert asked. "Who-"

When Albert looked who it was.

"Lord Leon! Master Marion Please do come in!" he said as he step aside to give way.

Leon gave Albert a Smile as he and Marion get inside.

"You should have called young Master." Albert said.

"Sorry, I forgot. Where's Sherry?" Leon asked.

"Ah Mistress Sherry is in the living room with her friends." Albert said.

"Thanks Come Marion!" Leon said giddily.

Marion shook his head, and as they got in the Living room.

"SHERRY-CHAAAAN! I'M BAAACK!" Leon Chimed happily.

Marion who is clearly pissed kicked Leon in the ass and sends him flying on the other side of the room.

"Moron." He said flatly.

When he felt that familiar aura at the corner.

"BRAGO!" he hissed.

"MARION!" Brago hissed equally.

Everyone in the room looked at the two oddly. Brago starts throwing fists and kicks at Marion, and Marion can block him with total ease.

"Man, Brago you hit like a girl, even Zatch can punch harder than that." Marion mocked Brago making him even more annoyed.

Brago pounced at Marion and both of them are in the open area at the villa, Sherry and Leon followed the two brawling Mamodos, others followed suit, as well. At the open area Brago and Marion were fighting again.

"Come on Brago, what did you do all this days?" Marion Mocked.

"Shut Up!" Brago hissed angrily as he land a punch on Marion's side.

Marion did a double flip and charged against Brago sending him on the ground, Brago struggled and he was pinned on the ground.

"Pinned ya." Marion said Smirking.

Brago pushed him aside and tried to tackle his Frienemy, but end up being pinned again.

"Pinned ya again." Marion Smirked again. "Give it up Brago you can't beat me at this game."

Brago growled as the both of them rolled on the ground. While the two mamodos are rolling on the ground Sherry looked at Leon.

"How did you found your partner, Leon?" She asked.

"Well, actually he's the one who found me." Leon Smiled.

Sherry looked at him oddly.

"You see, while I was walking at the park I saw Two people fighting with their partner Mamodos, I have been caught watching them, they were about to kill me, but suddenly someone protected me from the incoming attack, when I looked up that is the Time I saw and Meet Marion, he throw me a Sparkling book." Leon said.

He took out the Book he mentioned, everyone jaw dropped as they saw the Book, the book was as white and sparkling as Diamond.

"As weird as it may seems, the book got a very different language than the others. Like _Somnus._" Leon said loud enough for Marion to hear.

The battle was getting good Marion's eyes glowed Violet-Purple, Brago fell on top of him asleep, the on lookers blushed, and Marion hissed at them and glared at Leon.

"It meant nothing and Leon, I'll kill you for doing that!" He hissed.

Later as Brago woke up, he can hear Marion yelling and throwing curse at his book owner.

"What happened? All of a sudden…" Brago said.

Sherry Smiled at him.

"You see Brago, Leon accidentally read a spell a little loud enough for Marion to hear." She said.

Brago huffed and walked out of the room, that time after dinner kyomaro and friend are staying at the guest room, Leon got his own room.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL ROOM WITH THIS STUPID DOLL/TEME!" Brago and Marion yelled pointing at each other accusingly.

Zatch, Kyomaro and the others snorted trying to contain their laughter. It's the first time Brago act that way.

"Come on Brago, rooming with Marion is not that bad, look at him closely he's cute!" Megumi said giggling.

Marion hissed at her.

"Brago, you'll be sleeping outside if you won't sleep with Marion-chan in one room." Sherry warned.

Brago would never like that.

"FINE!" He hissed glaring at Marion.

Marion glared back, so that night Brago and Marion preparing to go to bed. The two stood there.

"Well?" Brago asked annoyed.

"Well what?" Marion asked acidly.

"Who's gonna get the bed, dummy?" Brago hissed tiredly.

"I'll sleep at the couch." Marion said annoyed.

Brago groaned angrily. Outside the room Sherry and the others are eavesdropping.

"Marion's too stingy." Kafk said.

Back in the room, Brago is close to tying Marion in the bed and punish him, he just hold his patient.

"Marion, look I'm trying to be nice to you just this once I'll sleep at the Couch and you take the bed." He gritted his teeth.

"What if I don't want too?" Marion said defiantly.

"Just Take the Bed." Brago said counting mentally. "And be a good Doll."

"Make me." Marion said.

Brago grinned at him evilly, which sent chills down on Marion's spine. Marion knowing his Mistake back away as Brago took step forward. Outside Sherry and the others can hear Marion Screaming, yelling at Brago to stop what he's doing. And the next morning Sherry and the others found out that Brago actually tied Marion at the bed he look appalled, As Brago passed the living room.

"Hey Brago what did you do to Marion last night, he looks so pale and scared?" Kyomaro asked curiously.

For the first time on his life, kyomaro felt scared as Brago throw him a Smirk saying _'we just made a little activity last night.' _Kyomaro didn't ask anymore, and Zatch was looking at him oddly. Few minutes later Marion entered the living room, he was red in the face. Leon throws him a Smirked.

"Say it and Die." Marion hissed angrily.

Leon shook his head and went back reading, as Marion pass the corner he glanced at Brago warily, Brago noticed it threw him a Toothy grin. Marion Growled mentally and hurried to the kitchen, Brago followed suit he had another plan on his mind to make Marion embarrass out of his mind, Sherry and the others looked warily and prayed that this two won't destroy the house for good. _What Brago has in mind that he want to do on poor appalled Marion? _That's the question running in their mind.

"Ah Childhood Friend." Leon retorted. _'Revenge is so sweet.'_

He Chuckled as he can feel his partner's distress.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**This is my First time so please have patient in me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Brago's Match**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gash Bell so please don't hurt me.**

**Note: I'm sorry if the characters are out of characters.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Last Time**

_Brago and Marion had a very rough reunion at Sherry's villa as the Mamodo of the wizard Tribe and his fun loving book keeper visit a childhood friend, the day went a little odd for Kiyo and his friends and by nightfall rooming the two friends like enemy Brago turned out the rooming problem for Marion to a horror for the wizard mamodo._

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

**Chapter 2: Kitchen Madness**

As Marion hurried to the kitchen, he can still feel Brago was looking at him, as if following him to the kitchen…which Brago was actually following him…as Marion reached his destination he headed to the fridge to get some cold water, as Marion turn back he came face to face with Brago, their faces are inches away from each other, Albert the butler who just entered the kitchen to make some tea inched towards the door. First Marion's eyes widen a little and then panic as the cup of cold water found their way on top of Marion's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He screeched and backed off. "BRAGO!"

Brago snickered at Marion's reaction and he pinched Marion's rosy cheeks.

"You're more Cuter when angry, Doll Face." Brago teased.

"I'll kill you!" Marion hissed like an angry cat, the smaller strands of his hair stood up like of those angry cats.

Albert stopped at his track as he saw Marion's hands itching towards the butcher knife and some set of knives and forks.

"Master Marion." Albert warned.

Brago saw what Marion had in mind start backing off, Marion who has a butcher knife in his hand starts running towards Brago.

"BRAGO, COME BACK HERE I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU INTO PIECES!" Marion yelled angrily as cold water drip from every strands of his hair.

At the living room, Sherry was Busy chatting with Kyomaro and friends, when.

"BRAGOOOO, I'LL STAB YOU TO DEATH AND ONCE I DO I'LL CHOP YOU TO SHREDS AND THEN DICE YOU, THEN I'LL THROW YOU IN THE POT FULL OF BOILING OIL AND FEED YOU TO THE DOGS!" Marion's war cry boomed at the whole mansion.

Leon was laughing his ass off he knew it, as Kyomaro and the gang looked at each other worriedly.

"What did Brago do this time?" Kyomaro asked sherry.

Then they heard crashes from the kitchen, and Albert came running.

"Miss Sherry, Master Marion was trying to murder Master Brago with a butcher knife!" Albert cried out in distress.

Sherry and the others came running towards the kitchen and saw Brago who was leaning at the kitchen sink holding Marion's wrist to stop the crazed Mamodo from chopping his head off.

"I'll turn you into neat ribbons and tie you like a bow at the gate!" Marion hissed.

"As if I'll let you do that sweet chicks!" Brago chuckled as he saw how red Marion's face was.

"WHY I OUTTA KILL YA! " Marion roared angrily as he was red in the face.

He swung the butcher knife to chop Brago's head, Brago duck and ran to the other side.

"Come on Marion, Never thought you're that sensitive about your looks." Brago taunted.

"SHUT UP CLOWN FACE, ONCE I'LL CATCH YOU YOU'RE DONE FOR IT!" Marion hissed. "DIE!"

"Not till you go first, like they said ladies first." Brago teased even though Marion who is close to have a bloodbath at the kitchen.

Marion threw kitchen knives at Brago who dodged it, one nearly got to his neck. At the corridor Sherry and the others are watching the two fighting and thrashing the kitchen.

"Man, those two fights like old married couples." Zeon said.

"What past has those two had, when they're at the mamodo world?" Kafk asked.

"Those two are on each other's throat since the day they meet at school." Tia said.

They looked back at the kitchen.

"DIE!" Marion hissed.

Brago tried to dodge the slashes; he had stepped at the banana peel and slipped to the floor, falling face first.

"I got you now Brago, it's time to meet your maker!" Marion laughed hysterically as he raises the knife.

Sherry and the other's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"STOP HIM!" Kyomaro cried as he charged towards the mad mamodo.

Sherry and the others tackled the Mad Mamodo to the floor and tied him up, sherry checked up on Brago who has a red hand print on his right cheek.

"Well you should learn your lesson now Brago." She said.

"Yeah." Brago said and smirked as he touches the mark on his right cheek. "He loves me."

Kyomaro, Zatch and Kafk looked at sherry worriedly, Zeon and the others laughed.

"Did Brago hit his head on the floor or something?" Kyomaro asked.

Dufaux came in with Leon.

"Note, don't hand Marion some sharp objects when he's mad." Leon said now he knew the extent of Marion's madness.

The gang proceeds to the living room as Sherry and Kyomaro throw Brago and the captive Marion who was tied up in their room.

"Do you think it's alright we leave those two in there?" Sherry asked Kyomaro.

"Nah! Leave those two have their quality time I'm sure Brago Won't do anything that will hurt Marion." Kyomaro said.

"But Marion is bound he can't do anything." Sherry asked worriedly.

"Marion's a tough guy." Kyomaro said lazily.

When a scream that is definitely came from Marion echoed through the halls, and Yells for Brago to back off and a cold, dark and vengeful laugh came from Brago.

"Or not..." Kyomaro said.

"Should we separate those two?" Sherry asked.

Moments of Silence…

"Nah!" Sherry and Kyomaro said together and headed to the living room.

And the next day at dawn the gang peeped at Brago and Marion's room and saw Marion was tied in the bed…again and this time Brago was laying his head on Marion's chest as a make shift pillow, they saw Marion who didn't get any sleep last night and was pale, and god knows what Brago did again that night. And if they look closely Brago had a content smirk on his face.

**~7:00 am~**

Brago came to the kitchen, kyomaro and the others looked at him, his smirk grew wide. Not long after Brago came in the kitchen, Marion came wobbling everyone looked at him and winced as Marion bumped at the side of the door frame, Megumi and Leon stood up and helped the Dark haired mamodo on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, I jusht didn't get shome Shleep." Marion answered dazed. "And my back ish shtiff."

Everyone covered their mouth not to spit their food in their mouth, Brago smirked.

"New Slang." He snickered.

Marion glared at him angrily and Brago threw him a victorious smirk.

"You may have won the battle but not the war." Marion hissed.

Everyone sighed. It will be a long Month for those two to get along.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I'm sorry if the Characters are out of Characters, I'm just not feeling well since this morning, so please I'm sorry.**


End file.
